


On The Right Side of the Law

by UkiTheMaid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Police Uniforms, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Dean Ambrose showed up on RAW with that cop jacket and hat and with a pair of nightsticks in hand?</p><p>He didn't use those just to beat up Seth and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Right Side of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Damn so I'm late to the party with this fic because honestly at this point Dean in that police jacket/cap is super old news and yet HERE I AM.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, specially because this is my first attempt at writing anything even remotely close to this. Like, roleplay sex and whatnot...

“Now... now... what to do with a filthy criminal like you?”

Dean Ambrose swung back and forth on the chair he was sitting, nightstick in hand, cop hat and jacket on.

“You need to atone for your crimes, you know?” He smiled in amusement, stopping his swinging so he could place the end of the nightstick carefully under Roman Reigns' chin.

Roman was kneeling right in front of Dean, hands behind his back and securely held in place by a pair of cuffs. A little something Dean got for himself along with the nightsticks, the hat and the jacket. He figured his friends down at the precinct weren't going to miss a solitary pair of handcuffs and a pair of keys.

“You know... I'm the law, and I'm... qualified to decide what punishment would be most fitting for you.” Dean pushed the tip of the baton a little until it was pressing against Roman's neck. “You still can get away from it though. Aaaall you gotta do is admit your guilt and, maybe, I'll go easy on you.”

“Tough luck. I ain't admitting shit.” Roman said, looking up at Dean and smiling smugly at him.

Dean made a sound akin to that of a buzzer then shook his head, moving the nightstick away from Roman’s neck. “Fucking wrong answer. I'll give you one more chance though, because I'm in a very, very giving mood.”

Roman held back a small laugh. All that setting was ridiculous. From him kneeling there to Dean sitting on that chair with that content smile on his lips pretending to be hot stuff, from the way Dean was going above and beyond to play his part just right to the fact he agreed to that stupid idea of roleplay... It was all very silly, but if Dean was trying his best to stay “in character”, the least he could do was to put an effort into his own character.

And his character was supposed to be a defying asshole.

“You think I'm scared of you? Of your little baton and badge? Here are some news for you: I'm not.” Roman said, trying to pretend anger, despite the smile he had on his lips.

“Look at you being all cocky and shit... Let's see for how long you can keep that up.” Dean’s lips curved in a wide, almost wicked smile. He was doing what he could to keep his character together, which wasn’t exactly a hard task, considering all he had to do was to be very… assertive about his words and actions.

Even if it felt unnatural to be on the “good” side of the law.

“Now, now… I have… very effective methods to make you feel at least a small pang of regret for all the shit you done.” Dean said, leaning back on the chair, baton resting on his lap as he moved a foot to rest it on top of Roman’s crotch, pressing it with the sole of his shoe. “I’m giving you one last chance to bail out and **not** having to go through all this.”

“Read my lips: I am not confessing a damn thing.” Roman was able to shift into a serious expression completely, eyes staring straight into Dean’s.

“Ugh, you are such a stubborn little shit.” There was a scoff from Dean as he moved his foot away, placing the tip of the nightstick against Roman’s chest, before licking his lips. “Good thing I know how to deal with your kind.” He leaned forward, face getting closer to Reigns’ before he used his free hand to grip on locks of black hair. “Now… where to start with you?”

Roman kept a straight, unimpressed face, trying to come off as aloof as he could, even though his heart was already beating a little faster due to anticipation. He had absolutely no idea what Dean had in mind with that. He just proposed the scenario and Roman… kinda went with it, mostly motivated by sheer curiosity. So whatever was going through Ambrose’s head was even a bigger mystery than usual, but based on the way he was behaving and talking, things were bound to get interesting. And a little intense.

“You have such a lovely mouth. Too bad it’s not saying what I want it to.” Dean’s lips were next to Roman’s, his voice low and almost breathy, fingers still on his hair. “Maybe I can get it to loosen up.” He pressed a kiss to Reigns’ lips, before unceremoniously deepening the kiss without any warning, tongue sliding into that warm mouth.

There was an involuntary groan from Roman when he was kissed, but then he tried to hold back any noises that came after, figuring his character shouldn’t be so willing about being kissed forcibly like that, especially by a cop. And it took all his effort not to suck on that tongue and not nibble on those hot lips. He did pull on the handcuffs a little, almost unconsciously, trying to move his hands to entangle his fingers on blond hair.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, biting on Roman’s bottom lip hard, briefly smirking to himself. God… Roman was playing his part real good. Which was turning Dean on far more than he would like to admit.

“You are just so cold.” Dean whispered against Roman’s lips. “Maybe a few more will warm you up…”

He kissed Roman another time, and another, and every time it was mostly one sided, but sometimes Dean felt the other slightly reacting, and it amused him greatly. He was only insisting on kissing to entice a reaction from Roman, because he knew eventually his front was going to start to crumble.

After many kisses, Dean moved away, panting lightly.

“Fuck, you sure are resistant, aren’t you?” He let out a scoff, and then a laugh, letting go of Roman’s hair. “Or maybe you need something else to motivate you.” Dean licked his lips, leaning back on his chair. He moved the nightstick from Roman’s chest to his swollen lips, while he placed his free hand between his legs.

Roman had to stifle a chuckle. Dean looked both ridiculous and hot while acting out like that.

Although, it was really hard to tell when the acting stopped and when Ambrose’s actual personality took over.

There was a scoff from Dean. He noticed that stifled laugh, and pretended to stammer off.

“You think that’s funny?” Dean said between his teeth, placing the baton across Roman’s neck and using his free hand to grip on the collar of his t-shirt to pull him closer. “You won’t be laughing once I’m done with you.” He let go of Roman, placing the nightstick carefully on his own lap before working on the belt of his pants, pulling it from the loops as soon as it was undone.

He leaned closer to Roman, wrapping the belt around Reigns’ neck in a makeshift choker. One of Dean’s hands kept holding on the free end of the belt, like a leash, while the other worked on the button of his pants, the zipper following right after.

“You still feeling smug?” Dean licked his lips, the somewhat eager tone in his voice betraying him some. Excitement was taking over him, and it was hard to keep up a serious, almost strict façade.

“What if I am?” Roman said, not missing a beat and looking into Dean’s eyes again, watching them glimmer with a hint of lust. He shifted a little where he knelt, swallowing quietly.

Dean let out a loud, mocking laugh that sounded almost forced.

“I would praise you for your… guts, if you weren’t such scum.” Dean’s eyes were almost sparkling as he spoke, pulling on the belt before putting the nightstick away on the table next to him. “You are going to drop that attitude reeeeal soon though.” Dean pulled on the belt again, this time with more intent, pulling Roman’s head between his legs.

Roman’s gaze dropped from Dean’s face to his crotch, watching his free hand rub and stroke his cock over his briefs. Almost instinctively, Roman licked his lips, fists clenching behind his back as he pulled on the cuffs a little.

“I’ll say… you may be a low life criminal, but damn if you aren’t fucking hot.” Dean stroked himself a few more times before slipping his hand inside his underwear to pull his cock out. “This makes the job of teaching you a lesson that much more enjoyable for me, though.” He said in a stern tone, laced with arousal, the ecstatic smile on his lips contradicting his seriousness.

Roman quietly stayed put, having to hold back to urge to lean closer to put his lips to Dean’s dick and just unapologetically suck on it with all the urgency that was building up inside of him. He steeled his resolve to stay in character, shifting in place again.

“C’mon now, open up that pretty mouth.” Dean gave the belt a hard tug, the tip of his cock brushing over Roman’s lips. He was met with resistance though, which made his smile widen. He loved everything Roman was doing, how he was being so defiant and stubborn… But it was his duty to bend Reigns’ will.

“I said **open**!” Dean spoke louder, his voice firm as he pulled on the belt again, shoving his cock inside Roman’s mouth, through his partially parted lips, causing him to let out a strangled groan.

“Hmm… that’s more like it.” Dean let go of his half hardened cock, moving his hand to grip on Roman’s hair, guiding his head back and forth slowly, almost lazily, feeling himself slide in and out of that warm mouth.

For a while, Roman tried not to seem eager, doing his best to remain almost distant from Dean’s actions, his tongue lying flat and almost still inside his mouth. He soon felt Dean’s cock slightly twitch inside his mouth, and watched as Ambrose’s hips buckled a little, a sigh coming from his lips. He kept letting Dean guide his head anywhere he pleased and at any speed he wanted. He admitted he was probably breaking character by letting himself be this easily guided, but he wasn’t caring much at that point.

Dean sighed heavily, the sigh turning into a partial moan halfway through as he threw his head back, his movements still slow. He knew it wouldn’t take too long for Roman to drop that stupid “cold” act and start sucking him off proper, but a part of him almost liked the indifference. Probably because of how dedicated Roman was at playing his part. It kinda turned him on.

Then, he felt Reigns’ tongue finally move inside his mouth, and had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. And then that tongue swirled around his cock and whatever effort he was doing to hold back noises went down the drain and he let out a long, drawn out moan.

“Hmm… what is that? You warming up to me already?” Dean teased, guiding Roman’s head a little faster. “Can’t say I don’t like this but I thought you would be a little harder to ‘crack’.”

Roman made a noise in protest, but that didn’t really do much for him. He just allowed Dean to pick up the pace, the head of his cock almost hitting the back of his throat but never quite reaching it. And the more Dean moved his head back and forth the harder it was for him to pretend he didn’t want that, to the point he simply stopped trying to keep a façade and began to straight up suck Dean.

“Shit… you are getting really fucking eager.” Dean gripped Roman’s hair a little harder, licking his lips in between small groans. “Is this what you wanted all along? You really are filthy…” He buckled his hips once again, hearing a small chocking noise from Roman when he went deeper than before.

That just served to arouse Dean more, and his movements became more intense and faster. All the while Roman was way past the point of pretending and he was all but slurping on Dean’s dick, drooling slightly from the corners of his mouth and pulling on his cuffs in an almost frustrating manner. He wanted to hold on to the base of Dean’s cock so bad…

“Hm… You are loving this, aren’t you?” Dean’s voice was a little uneven, his grip on Roman’s hair loosening but his pace still hard. “Well… if you suck me nice I might just let you go, you know?” He felt Roman swallow him deeper, throat tightening around the head of his cock and he let out a quite loud moan.

Roman honestly lived to hear Dean groan with such abandon like that.

“Damn… you are a real cockslut, aren’t you? You are sucking me off like you’ve wanted to do this since forever.” Dean was gripping on the belt in his hand, not even sure what was him trying to stay in character and what was him just telling Roman his honest thoughts. Not that he cared at that point.

Teasing words kept flowing from Dean’s lips, and with every suck from Roman he got harder, and he moaned even more lustily than before.

Those moans just got Roman to suck harder and got his tongue to work with even more intent.

And then, all of sudden, Dean pushed Roman away, his cock leaving Roman’s lips with a wet sound.

For a moment, Roman was confused, his eyes a little wide as he stared up at Dean’s face, a weird feeling growing at the bottom of his stomach. Did Dean just regret the whole thing? Or maybe he wasn’t happy with how easily Roman let himself go?

But then he saw Dean smile that wicked smile of his and all his qualms were put to rest.

“Hmm, your mouth is _really_ nice. I could fuck it the whole night through.” Dean let go of the belt he was holding and moved to stroke himself as he kept gripping on Roman’s hair. “But I still didn’t come, did I?” He put his cock to Roman’s lips again, but with no intention to shove it back inside his mouth.

And with a few more strokes, Dean came all over Roman’s face, fingers squeezing and sliding the shaft to get every single drop he could out, almost in an attempt to mark Roman as his.

“Aah… there… wasn’t that hard to own your freedom was there?” Dean let go of Roman’s hair just to grip his chin. “Fuuuuck… Why are you so fucking hot?” Dean sounded borderline frustrated, letting go of Roman completely and leaning back on his seat.

Meanwhile, Roman knelt there, belt still tight around his neck and hands still behind his back. He wasn’t expecting Dean to do that, but it was definitely not unwelcome. He almost without thinking flicked his tongue out to taste what he could reach of Dean’s load, and that was when he finally realized his own cock felt tight inside his pants.

Also he honestly didn’t know if Dean’s last line was in or out of character. Did it really matter at that point?

He watched Dean lazily get up from his chair, cock still hanging out his underwear, as he walked up to where the keys to the cuffs were. He walked back to where Roman was kneeling, crouching behind him. Roman soon heard the sound of the cuffs clicking open, and moved his hands to the front of his body as soon as they were free, massaging his wrists a little.

“Your face is a mess…” Dean muttered from behind Roman, lips brushing on his neck. “Why don’t you go clean up and we can… switch places?” Dean’s hand moved down Roman’s body until it was between his legs.

“Switch places?” Roman said, amused, making a hissing noise when Dean groped his hard on.

“I bet you can play a reeeal mean cop. And I’ve been such a dirty, _absolutely filthy_ criminal.” Dean gripped Roman’s erection a little firmer. “You gonna have to teach me a good lesson to straighten me up.”

Roman almost moaned at Dean’s tone alone. He quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to clean up, as Dean laughed to himself, kicking off his shoes and taking off the police jacket and hat for Roman to wear, before climbing on the bed.

Now that was an encounter with the police Dean could get behind.


End file.
